vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sanae Kochiya
Summary Sanae Kochiya is a human wind priestess from outside of Gensoukyo, she runs the Moriya Shrine and serves both Kanako and Suwako dutifully. During her life before entering Gensoukyo she was worshiped as a minor goddess in her own right, and she has been having a bit of an identity crisis after moving from a world in which her abilities made her special to one where they are mundane. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C, likely Low 6-B Name: Sanae Kochiya Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: Mid-teens (Although if we go by the series timeline she should be at her late teens or early twenties by now) Classification: Human (Arahitogami) / God / Wind Priestess / Shrine Maiden / Youkai Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility, Stamina, Water, Wind, and Light Manipulation, Flight, can cause miracles, Spiritual Powers, can affect spirits, Energy Manipulation, can gain more power from either Suwako or Kanako, likely Immortality, barrier creation (both offensive and defensive), Probability Manipulation (see below), Danmaku Attack Potency: At least Island level (Should be at least stronger than Cirno), likely Small Country level (Draws her powers from Suwako and Kanako) Speed: At least FTL (Superior to Cirno), likely FTL+ reactions/combat speed Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Island level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several dozen meters Standard Equipment: A purification rod, several amulets, and Ultramarine Orb Elixir Intelligence: High school student intelligence, very knowledgeable on physics and science (such as cold fusion), somewhat of a super robot otaku, apparently knows about other anime fictions, such as Pokemon. Weaknesses: Somewhat reliant on the power of Suwako and Kanako, was initially extremely overconfident due to her status as a living God. Notable Attacks/Techniques '- Ability to cause miracles:' Sanae is capable of invoking miracles through her godly heritage, and many of her spell cards are themed after miracles of various religions or odd events. The "miracles" that she can invoke are not related to good or bad fortune - they are merely events that have a very low chance of occurring. Before invoking a miracle, she needs time to prepare it proportional to how unlikely the miracle is. Simple ones can be invoked with a single word, while more complicated ones require more time. '- Abilities as a shrine maiden:' Sanae is a shrine maiden, but of a different type to Reimu Hakurei. Like Reimu she is capable of summoning gods, granting her some of their powers; while she relies on this ability much more than Reimu, she is only capable of summoning her patrons; Kanako Yasaka and Suwako Moriya. Skill Cards: *'Cobalt Spread:' Throws charms which then disappear underground and explode in front of the enemy. Since they're underground, they can't be stopped by the enemy, so they're slower as a result. *'Earth-God Summon: Iron Ring:' A skill that uses Suwako's power. Suwako manifests herself and attacks the enemy directly in a crushing combo move. She's faster than Sanae, so it is possible to move around freely and attack simultaneously. *'Earth-God Summon: Shield:' A skill that uses Suwako's power. Suwako manifests herself and creates a bubble that protects Sanae. The bubble stays stationary until it has absorbed a set amount of damage or a set amount of time passes. *'Earth-God Summon: Trap:' A skill that uses Suwako's power. She manifests herself and tunnels underground. If the enemy approaches her, she attacks them like a mine. *'Omikuji Bomb:' Sanae throws omikuji bombs at the opponent, which then deal damage depending on the fortune inside. Since Sanae herself doesn't know what's inside, only god knows what will happen. *'Sky-God Summon: Onbashira:' A skill that uses Kanako's power. Kanako manifests herself and rains down onbashira on the enemy. *'Sky-God Summon: Thrust:' A skill that uses Kanako's power. Kanako manifests herself and charges towards the enemy in this standard attack. Pretty easy to use. *'Sky-God Summon: Wind:' A skill that uses Kanako's power. Kanako manifests herself and creates a wind gust on the field. If the wind hits other winds, it can move up and down. *'Sky Serpent:' Throws out a charm that becomes a white snake which flies into the sky. However, once the enemy moves, it takes a 90-degree turn and chases the enemy. *'Star Falling:' Stars appear above Sanae's head, and fall towards the enemy. The area covered by this attack is pretty high. *'Wave Calling:' A ranged skill that creates water waves. The water is weaker the farther away it is from Sanae. The wave extends out as far as it can, canceling enemy bullets along the way. *'Wind Calling:' Calls down a divine wind to the field, and creates a tornado. Not really harmful, but becomes dangerous when it comes into contact with other winds. Spell Cards: *'Esoterica "Forgotten Ritual":' Creates a giant star-shaped seal which forms an impenetrable barrier. *'Esoterica "Gray Thaumaturgy":' Projects the shape of a star and attacks the enemy with light. Speed is slow but coverage is good, so the move is a good way to limit the opponent on ground or in the air. *'Esoterica "Nine Syllable Stabs":' A powerful skill that creates nine boundaries. Severely limits the opponent's ability to move, and as long as they are not touched they will continue to be on the screen, so Sanae can dominate. *'Miracle "Daytime Guest Stars":' Calls down a bright star above the enemy's head. The star can move up and down, and sprinkle down stardust on the enemy. *'Miracle "Night with Overly-Bright Guest Stars":' Creates a star-shaped seal which flies towards the sky. A miraculous, hot light beams down from the sky, and covers the upper half of the screen. *'Omikuji "Random Omikuji Barrage":' Shoots out a random bunch of omikuji. Since she has no idea what the results of this attack are until it's over, it could end up hurting her, or it could deal damage disproportionate to its cost. *'Prayer "Charm of Good Commerce":' Throws a large number of charms at the enemy. Because there are a lot of them, they're not too powerful, but the attack is dense and covers Sanae well, so this skill can be used pretty freely. *'Sea Opening "The Day the Sea Split":' Large undulating waves appear. While they're slow, they can hit the enemy even if she is far away, and Sanae can also continue attacking. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Water Users Category:Light Users Category:Humans Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Protagonists Category:Air Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Probability Users Category:Tier 6